Adiós, señor
by HalliwellMB
Summary: ― Lo haré. ―prometió con inocencia, sintiendo que conocía a ese hombre desde siempre, pero no sabía de dónde― ¡Adiós señor!/ Oneshot. No slash.


Re editado: 06 de agosto del 2011.

* * *

**¡Hola mundo! Sé que debería estar escribiendo el capítulo 28 de "Una nueva familia", el 3 de "Volver a empezar" (Y starting again), el 6 de "Hasta que la sangre nos separe" y dejando algunos reviews a viiryfusara...pero esta escena se me pasó por la cabeza durante el tiempo que no tuve acceso a internet (Casi dos días, fue una tortura) Así que, aquí va, espero que les guste...más explicación del contexto abajo.**

* * *

**Adiós, señor.**

El día soleado del parque indicaba que el verano estaba ahí y que había llegado para sacarlos a todos de las aburridas rutinas diarias. Los niños habían salido de vacaciones, los padres ya tenían tiempo para disfrutar un domingo sin preocuparse de deberes, tareas o trabajos para la escuela y mientras que debajo de un gran manzano que prestaba sombra a una pequeña familia responsable de gran parte de los gritos de felicidad del lugar, una persona estaba sentada en una banca con una sonrisa triste.

Piper estaba sobre el pasto, rodando y girando para tratar de protegerse de las cosquillas que le estaban haciendo sus hijos Wyatt y Christopher, los cuales además, tenían a su padrastro como aliado fiel en su ataque ayudándoles a obtener la victoria al oír los desesperados gritos de la mujer por una tregua. Ella jadeó agotada de tanto reírse, acalambrada incluso de tanto retorcerse. Richard la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, y juntos abrazaron a sus hijos antes de comenzar a hacerles lo mismo, escuchándolos reír y gritar por clemencia.

― ¡Lucky se soltó de su correa! ―notó Wyatt preocupado, deshaciéndose del abrazo protector de su mamá al ver al pequeño cachorro que hace poco su "papá" le había comprado, salía corriendo lejos de ellos.

Su hermano también se desarmó de sus padres, mirando con espanto al cachorro correr. Piper, Richard y Wyatt se levantaron, decididos a ir detrás del fugitivo animalito.

― ¡Yo voy! ―gritó Chris ya a medio camino, separándose del resto y corriendo tras el pequeño animal, al que encontró detenido a los pies de una banca siendo sostenido por su correa y cuidado por alguien.

― ¿Es tuyo? ―preguntó el señor sentado en ella, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Chris asintió algo tímido, pero se acercó despacio a retomar el cuidado de su cachorrito sin quitar su vista del hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo con dulzura.

― Gracias, señor. ―sonrió, confiado al ver la bondad en los ojos de aquél ser humano, abrazando a su perrito entre sus brazos para evitar que se escapara otra vez.

― Sólo ten más cuidado hijo, tú domina al perro, no él a ti. ―le aconsejó con una risa simpática, revolviendo su cabello con una caricia que el niño no rehuyó.

Chris sonrió y rió despacio ante la broma, acariciando al labrador en sus brazos.

― Lo haré. ―prometió con inocencia, sintiendo que conocía a ese hombre desde siempre, pero no sabía de dónde― ¡Adiós señor! ―dicho esto, el niño corrió de vuelta hasta donde estaban Richard, Wyatt y su madre; ésta último lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, agradecido de que hubiera regresado a salvo.

El hombre de la banca miró hacia adelante, cuidando de que el niño llegara sano y salvo. Wyatt felicitó a su hermano y recibió a Lucky entre sus brazos, diciéndole que no debía escapar así nunca más porque algo pudo haberle pasado a él o a su hermanito al salir a buscarlo. El hombre observó a los pequeños jugar con el animal mientras el menor le contaba a todos su historia de rescate ante la atenta mirada de Richard, quien sonreía con amabilidad; era un buen hombre y quería a esos niños como si fueran suyos, había sido su padre desde siempre, ya que el suyo propio, según los pequeños Chris y Wyatt sabían, estaba velando por la seguridad del mundo siendo un anciano y esa era la razón por la que no podían verlo más, y en el caso de Christopher, conocerlo.

Durante un milisegundo, la amplia sonrisa de Piper y sus alegres ojos se cruzaron con los suyos, haciéndola sorprenderse al reconocerlo, dejando de reír o hacer otra cosa además de mirarlo con la mente en blanco. Leo derramó una lágrima al ver ese cuadro familiar donde él no era parte y moría por ser, alejándose de él aún emocionado ante el primer contacto físico y conversación con su hijo menor, al menos estando consciente. Muchas veces había bajado por las noches a arroparlos y acariciar sus caritas sonrientes al sentirlo cerca, pero siempre había tenido que orbitar rápido, antes de que los pasos de Piper o Richard se oyeran en el lugar, o que los niños abrieran sus ojitos y lo vieran abajo: no podría resistir irse, verlos llorar o clamar por su nombre sin quebrarse delante de ellos.  
Dio la vuelta al primer callejón cercano y suspiró restregando su rostro: otro domingo más en que observaba crecer a sus hijos sin tenerlos a su lado y llamando a otro como su padre...pero valía el esfuerzo trabajar por un bien mayor y protegerlos de las maldades del mundo que los perseguían por ser hijos de una Hechicera, además de ser ellos mismos enormes fuerzas para la magia blanca.

Cerró los ojos, y mientras unas luces celestes y blancas lo envolvían para volver al cielo, susurró:

― Adiós, hijo.

* * *

**Esto es una versión UA (Universo alternativo) en donde Piper si le dijo a Leo que estaba embarazada de Chris, pero él no dejó de ser un anciano...por lo que nunca lo conoció o habló con él hasta ahora, pocos días antes de su cumpleaños número seis.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado =)**


End file.
